1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs and more particularly, but not necessarily exclusively to mobile or stationary recliner chairs for medical patients.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increase in the level of comfort available to people in their residences, in large part by the ubiquitous recliner known by the trade name LA-Z-BOY. Recliners of this brand and others similar to it come in an increasingly wide array of colours, fabrics, styles, all with the intent of providing reclining comfort to the owner.
However, there has been relatively fewer recliner products available in medical environments such as hospitals and nursing homes and those that are available are usually of limited comfort and bland in appearance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel chair and method of equipping a chair for medical and other environments.